masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Teugene/Sandbox
Planet Missions Okay, so I've done the drafts for the planet missions and ready for review (and temporarily ignore Omega). Just want to point out that the full missions lineup are not listed in those ME planets articles as its mission name may be a big spoiler to the plot. Thus I only included the initial missions acquisition. Also, the links are currently redirected to the main guide, but this will change once Lancer1289 completes and posts up his walkthroughs of those missions. Once the articles are given the green light, I will be update the corresponding articles with these version. Teugene 04:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yea they look great as compated to the mess that are the current ones. I don't know why you are not OK with Omega because I think it looks great; unless you didn't add something yet. They all look great and you did a great job on them. Lancer1289 05:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry about the above but I was typing too fast. What I ment to say is, "They look great, especially when put next to the mess the current ones are." I really hate computers some times, especially when my enter key = save page before I have a chance to look at what I typed again. Lancer1289 05:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I concur. These pages look very nice. Well laid out. All in all, very nicely done! SpartHawg948 06:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for all the comments! The Omega article however, I decide to put it off a little later as I'm using a planet and colony template for a space station. Kinda odd to have all irrelevant information showing "N/A". Haven't really done much work on that space station template either and still playing around with templates. I might just work on it soon or after I'm back from a company trip next week. So anyway, if I may say this is given a go or should I rope in the other admins to give their consensus as well? Teugene 07:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :I don't like making big calls all by my lonesome. I would suggest asking the other admins to take a peek as well. SpartHawg948 07:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Aight. I left DRY and Tullis a message about it already. Now I'll just sit back and wait! Teugene 08:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Class article and templates *Vanguard *Template:ClassTalents *Template:ClassPowers Throw the discussion in here boys! :) Teugene 17:29, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :I have no objections to replacing the current templates with the new ones. Both include a class image similar to the achievement/loyalty images used on the templates for squad member pages. Lancer1289 17:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for your feedback! I forgot to include my reasoning: I just like to see consistency in the pages (and less empty space in the middle of nowhere!) Oh btw, the only template which I changed the naming is the ME Powers which is a misnomer. I personally feel "ME Powers" is not accurate to describe talents. Teugene 17:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I created that template with just a bad name. So thanks for fixing that. I just tired of seeing the talens for ME classes like that when there was such a nice template for ME2. So I guess I wasn't thinking on the name. Lancer1289 17:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I just realized something...nasty. I checked the template in Firefox, Chrome, and IE and Chrome is the only browser that turns out nicely. IE shows it less inaccurately and Firefox shows something totally different altogether, in both my template and the existing template. Curses be to HTML and CSS non-standardization browsers! Teugene 18:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ok then I use IE8 and the Vanguard page you have in your sandbox comes out fine on my screen. I also looked at it on the Firefox I use and it also comes out fine. I don't use Chrome, so I can't comment on that one, but it comes out fine on both my desktop and labtop. Just figured I'd let you know. Lancer1289 18:21, June 1, 2010 (UTC) This is why I brought up the "reuse" argument, now if we want to "fix" the old template we have to do it 4 times. Argh. Dammej 18:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I just download and installed Chrome on my labtop and it again comes up fine. And just for the hell of it, I also downloaded Apple's Safari onto my labtop and it still comes out fine. Also I checked it again on my desktop, and again same result, everything looks the same. Teugene, I think that you might be running on older software, however I can't say for sure. Lancer1289 18:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Strange, I always use the latest and most updated browsers... hmmm. I uploaded screenshots of the 3 browsers here. The Chrome browser is the one that should be showing correctly. The IE8 and Firefox is the one that shows different. Is this what you see also? Oh, Dammej, since you're here too, do you have any comments? Teugene 18:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::You may have to explain this a little better, becuase I can only see a few, very small differences. Mainly the color of the lines, and the way they stretch across the page. Also the text is a little different but I think that is from Internet Options menu. However again I can;t really see any major differences. Maybe it's me that can't see the differences, idk. Lancer1289 18:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok since I am asking you to explain, I guess I'd better explain what I am seeing in the four browsers. :::IE8: I see white lines, and the top and bottom lines extend across the page. :::Firefox: I see purple lines, divided much like they are in a spreedsheet program, and no top and bottom lines. :::Chrome: Similar to IE, except the lines are purple. :::Safari: Same as Chrome. :::Basically I see a template, but only Firefox has the spreedsheet format with no top and bottom lines. That is what I see on the cour browsers, I can take screenshots if you like. Lancer1289 19:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict) Fonts are usually browser dependent to some extent, so you can disregard that. It's the lines of the template which having the issue. it should shows only all horizontal lines, like the screenshot of Chrome; Firefox has vertical lines and it is missing the top and bottom lines; and as you said, IE has different line colour in the middle, a vertical line on the left and no lines at the bottom. Teugene 19:21, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Since it's confirmed that it shows differently, I will work on a fix the next day after work. I should be in bed now! Teugene 19:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sorry for the edit conflict. However I think that is based on the browsers rather than the wiki code. We came across this problem before, and it is just how the browsers interperit the code. Each interperits it differently and I don't think that is something we can change. In any event, all the templates look good no matter which browser they are on. Again I don't think there is a way to fix it, so I think we can just leave it as is. That is my opinion on the matter. Anyway, since you are going to bed, good night. Lancer1289 19:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Actually HTML/CSS is very dependent on the browser implementation, so to get a closest possible visual for all browser is to tweak the CSS. Anyway, I'm going to sleep now, for real this time! Teugene 19:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Image:Chrome5Shot.png|Chrome 5 Image:Firefox3-6shot.png|Firefox 3.6 Image:IE8shot.png|IE8